When your life changed
by Perfect Klaine
Summary: Ultimo anno di liceo, Kurt e Blaine si incontrano e le loro vite cambiano radicalmente. Badboy!Blaine Pregnant!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**New boy**

La notizia dell'arrivo di un nuovo ragazzo al McKinley aveva già fatto il giro di tutti gli studenti. La maggior parte delle voci diceva che proveniva dal riformatorio, altre dicevano che era pericoloso.

Quel ragazzo infondeva molta fiducia, no?

Era questo il pensiero sarcastico di Kurt Hummel, un normale ragazzo di 18 anni, bello, intelligente, che sapeva giocare a football ed era stato un cheerleader. Doveva essere famoso e importante nella scuola, vero? Se non fosse stato gay e se non avesse fatto parte del Glee Club probabilmente sì.

I giocatori di football invece di battergli il cinque lo spingevano contro gli armadietti e gli tiravano le granite gelate rovinando i suoi fantastici vestiti ed umiliandolo.

Kurt chiuse il suo armadietto rosso pensando, col suo solito sarcasmo, a quanto fosse fortunato dell'arrivo di un nuovo ragazzo che avrebbe reso la sua vita un inferno come facevano tutti gli altri. Proprio in quel momento lo vide arrivare. Bhè almeno è un bel ragazzo, pensò osservandolo. Capelli ricci e scuri, pelle olivastra, un po' basso ma muscoloso, vestiva con dei jeans neri attillati, una T-shirt con una stampa di un gruppo rock e una giacca di pelle nera con le borchie. La sua bocca era rossa e sottile e sorrideva in modo... seducente? Non gli veniva in mente altra parola. I suoi occhi erano di uno strano colore, simile al miele, molto profondi e lo stavano guardando in un modo... Bhè diciamo che al posto di dire "se gli sguardi potessero uccidere" era meglio dire "se gli sguardi potessero scopare". Notò che aveva un piercing al sopracciglio destro.

"Ti piace quel che vedi, principessa?"

Se non fosse stato preoccupato di essere picchiato probabilmente si sarebbe soffermato a pensare a quanto fosse eccitante quella voce. Il moro si avvicnò al ragazzo dagli occhi blu che sospirò aspettando di essere spintonato cosa che stranamente non avvenne. Kurt spalancò gli occhi e guardò l'altro con un misto di shock, curiosità e sorpresa quando si ritrovò con una mano estranea a stingergli il sedere.

"Hai un bel culo, principessa!"

"N...Non sono una principessa...Sono... un ragazzo!" balbettò in modo incoerente Kurt.

"Bhè hai un nome ragazzo?"

"Kurt!"

"Bene Kurt, io sono Blaine e non vedo l'ora di essere nel tuo culo!"

Kurt non si era accorto di quanto fossero vicini finché non sentì quella frase sussurrata al suo orecchio mentre la sua schiena era premuta contro gli armadietti.

Ok, si sarebbe aspettato tutto ma non che il nuovo ragazzo fosse un gran figo per di più gay.

La campanella lo fece risvegliare, posò due mani sul petto dell'altro ragazzo e lo spinse via per poi correre verso la classe di francese.

"Non ho finito con te, principessa!" fu l'urlo che si sovrappose al caos che c'era nel corridoio principale e che fece spaventare ed intrigare Kurt.

Forse non sarebbe stato tanto male il suo ultimo anno.

**A/N **Ciao a tutti! Quest'idea mi è venuta grazie a delle fanfiction americane che trattano questi argomenti (badboy, male pregnant)! Blaine è OOC così come Kurt per il fatto che può rimanere incinto(?)! La parte in cui Blaine dice a Kurt che ha un bel culo l'ho scritta dopo aver visto una gif su tumblr che purtroppo non riesco a trovare (se la trovate passatemela per favore). Per il resto è tutto frutto del mio cervello malato! Comunque spero davvero che vi piaccia, sopratutto perchè mi sembra che sia la prima pregnant!Kurt di EFP (non ne sono sicura) e magari non tutti apprezzano la cosa! Voglio ringraziare Lidia, la mia bellissima Beta! Ti adoro! Recensite se vi va, ci terrei molto. Grazie mille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lollipop Luxury**

Erano passate due settimane dal suo incontro con Anderson.

Ci aveva ancora parlato? Sì, tutti i santi giorni Blaine veniva a rompergli le palle facendo apprezzamenti per il suo sedere e provando in tutti i modi a portarlo a letto.

Kurt sentì una mano posarsi sul suo culo e, sospirando rassegnato, si girò verso Blaine. "Ehi Anderson hai altri commenti da fare sul mio fondo schiena? Ah, ti risparmio la fatica di chiedermi se voglio fare sesso con te perchè la risposta è no!"

" Principessa lo sai che amo il tuo culo, sopratutto fasciato da questi jeans...te li sei tatuato addosso? Comunque se me lo facessi vedere davvero saprei fare molti più commenti...Scommetto che sei molto stretto!"

Blaine continuò a palpargli il sedere fino a quando incrociò lo sguardo scocciato di Kurt – che in realtà stava trattenendo dei gemiti che avrebbero mascherato l'effetto che il moro gli faceva.

"Hai finito?" chiese il biondo.

"Che hai principessa? Pensi di poter finalmente lasciarti andare smettendo di essere una verginella? Non aspetto altro lo sai"

Kurt si scostò e iniziò a camminare raggiunto dopo pochi secondi dall'altro che poggiò nuovamente la mano sul suo fondo schiena.

"Devo andare al Glee, Anderson! A meno che tu non voglia unirti non venire!"

"Vengo tutte le sere masturbandomi pensando a te, dolcezza. Comunque ho intenzione di cantare una canzone!"

"Sai cantare?"

"Oh, vedrai, principessa! Fra meno di un'ora staremo scopando nel bagno!"

I due ragazzi entrarono nell'aula del coro sotto lo sguardo scioccato di tutti, che osservarono la strana coppietta e la mano del moro sul sedere di Kurt. Si sedettero e Mr. Shue iniziò a parlare delle provinciali interrompendosi quando notò Blaine. "Vedo che abbiamo un nuovo membro! Che ne dici di farci vedere cosa sai fare?"

Il ragazzo si alzò, fece l'occhiolino a Kurt e,dopo aver detto alla band cosa suonare, iniziò a cantare direttamente al biondo.

S-T-A-R  
S-T-A-R (What?)  
S-T-A-R (Queen bitch)  
S-T-A-R

I'm on the top  
There's no luck  
Never turned around to stop  
Make my move  
Make you move  
Make you wanna hear me talk  
See me walk  
See me fuck  
See me suck a lollipop  
(Mmm) Wanna get messy

I'll make you hot  
Make you rock  
I'll leave the world in shock  
I'm your tease  
I'm your fuel  
I just wanna see you drool  
On your knees  
Pretty please  
You wish you were my main squeeze  
L-L-L Luxury.

Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
Whachu waiting for

Hot damn, here I come  
Tell me how you want it done  
At the mall, in the hall, on your mama's bedroom wall  
You can choose, either way you will end up on the news  
(Yeah, just like you wanted, right?)

OH MIO DIO!

Blaine non gli stava cantando quella canzone davanti a tutti, vero? Si chiese Kurt accavallando le gambe perchè se avere il corpo del moro premuto contro il suo lo faceva impazzire, la sua voce roca che cantava quelle parole accompagnata da quei movimenti che dovevano essere dichiarati illegali lo stavano facendo eccitare un casino.

Do I make you wet  
It's all about the C-U-N-T  
I wanna hear you say  
Love my pink knife  
You wish you had a slice of me  
(I'm a celebrity)

Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
Whachu waiting for

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
(x2)

O-M-G, L-O-L  
It's true but sex will always sell  
Now it's time for you to go  
So what? So what?  
(x2)

Oh my god  
Can't you tell my (Mmm)  
Makes you wanna sweat  
Am I all set?  
Not yet, not yet  
(x2)

Alla fine della canzone Kurt si alzò e corse in bagno cercando di non far notare la sua evidente erezione. Venne raggiunto dopo pochi secondi da Blaine, ritrovandosi spiaccicato contro il muro con la bocca del moro sul suo collo e i loro corpi premuti insieme in modo da dargli una piacevole frizione appena il più basso iniziò a muoversi contro di lui. Si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti che fecero eccitare ancora di più il moro e che vennero soffocati dalla bocca di quest'ultimo che si impadronì della sua. Le loro lingue si trovarono immediatamente iniziando una danza appassionata, una lotta per dominare l'altro. Blaine iniziò a sbottonare i pantaloni di Kurt, abbassandoglieli poi fino alle caviglie senza ottenere lamentele dall'altro ormai troppo eccitato per ragionare. Il moro iniziò a toccarlo da sopra i boxer facendolo gemere oscenamente mentre buttava la testa indietro contro la parete fredda a causa delle piastrelle. Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri non si accorse di avere anche i boxer abbassati finchè non sentì qualcosa di umido contro il suo membro. Blaine lo stava leccando come se fosse un fottutissimo gelato e... Oddio! C'era qualcosa di freddo e duro che premeva contro di lui insieme alla lingua facendolo rabbrividire. Come cavolo aveva fatto a non notare che aveva un piercing sulla lingua?

Kurt soffocò un urlo di piacere appena la bocca dell'altro circondo il suo membro iniziando a succhiarlo. La sua mano si ritrovò tra i ricci del moro e cominciò a tirarli leggermente. Blaine lo prese in bocca fino a fargli toccare la parete della sua gola continuando a succhiarlo. Dalla bocca del controtenore non uscirono parole come "No" "Basta" o "Levati" ma disse – o meglio gemette - "Sì" "Continua" e "OH MIO DIO".

Kurt sentì una strana, ma estremamente familiare, sensazione e iniziò a tremare per l'eccitazione. Tirò i capelli del moro un po' più forte per avvertirlo ma questo non si allontanò, anzi cominciò a succhiarlo più forte facendo venire Kurt con un sonoro gemito iniziando subito ad ingoiare il suo sperma. Appena il biondo diventò troppo sensibile Blaine si allontanò da lui e gli prese la mano infilandola nei suoi boxer facendola muovere sul suo membro. Ancora scosso dall'orgasmo il controtenore non si accorse che stava masturbando Blaine finchè non sentì quest'ultimo gemere forte il suo nome ritrovandosi la mano sporca del seme del moro. Tolse la mano dai boxer dell'altro e lo baciò venendo ricambiato e riuscendo a guastare se stesso grazie alla lingua del moro infilata nella sua bocca. Una volta ripresi dall'orgasmo si vestirono e Blaine si diresse verso la porta "A domani dolcezza!" e con questo uscì lasciando Kurt solo e scioccato per quanto successo.

**L'angolo di Ju**

CIAO A TUTTI!

Scusate se vi ho fatto aspettare così tanto ma come avevo detto sono molto impegnata! Qui abbiamo un capitolo dove si avvicinano...molto! Ho fatto questo salto temporale perchè nella storia preferisco concentrarmi poi sulla gravidanza quindi tutti questi capitoli sono solo di presentazione dei personaggi, la vera storia inizierà quando Kurt rimarrà incinto.

Spero davvero che questo capitolo vi piaccia. La canzone che canta Blaine è Lollipop Luxury, grazie a Jeff del mio GDR che me l'ha consigliata!

RINGRAZIAMENTI:

Grazie alle 5 persone che hanno recensito il primo capitolo.

Grazie alle 21 persone che seguono la storia!

Grazie alle 4 persone che l'hanno messa nelle ricordate.

Grazie alle 9 (cavolo non riesco ancora a crederci) persone che l'hanno messa nelle preferite.

Grazie a chi legge e basta.

Ma sopratutto grazie a mia moglie Lidia, che mi Beta i capitoli e che è fantastica! Ti amo bellissima 3

Non pensavo che questa storia potesse piacervi così tanto! Spero di non deludervi!

A presto, spero.

Un bacio

Ju


	3. Chapter 3

_Alla mia stupenda Lilly, perché mi rende felice_

_Perché la amo tantissimo _

_e perché oggi è il nostro primo mesiversario._

**I don't like him.**

Blaine non gli piaceva per niente. Era stato solo un momento di debolezza, non aveva provato assolutamente nulla. Era questo ciò che Kurt si ripeteva da ormai 10 giorni cercando di convicersi –inutilmente- che fosse vero. Esatto, erano passati già 10 giorni da quell'incontro con Blaine in bagno e niente era più successo. Infatti Kurt aveva iniziato ad evitare Blaine, riuscendoci anche abbastanza bene, rendendo decisamente frustrato il moro. Ma ritorniamo un momento a "quel" giorno. Dopo che il moro aveva lasciato il bagno, il biondo iniziò a darsi dello stupido e ad incolparsi. Aveva sprecato il suo primo momento di intimità con uno stronzo che non voleva niente da lui se non portarselo a letto per poi abbandonarlo. Aveva sempre immaginato che quel momento sarebbe stato romantico, passionale e che l'avrebbe condiviso con la persona che amava. Invece era finito a farsi succhiare il cazzo da Blaine Anderson. Era stato terribilmente eccitante, non c'erano dubbi su quello ma non era stato come se l'era immaginato. "Fantastico Hummel! Ti sei appena deluso da solo! Sei un grandissimo idiota!" pensò Kurt mentre si rivestiva sentendo una lacrima di rabbia rigargli il volto. Dopo essersi sistemato uscì dal bagno e dalla scuola, entrò nel suo SUV e guidò fino a casa sperando che i suoi genitori e Finn non fossero ancora tornati o avrebbero iniziato a fare domande visto che era abbastanza sconvolto e aveva gli occhi rossi per le lacrime. La fortuna stranamente era a suo favore così, una volta entrato nella casa vuota corse nel bagno di camera sua per farsi una doccia. Mentre il getto d'acqua calda gli faceva rilassare i muscoli del suo corpo tonico i pensieri di ciò che era successo mezzora prima lo assalirono. Ricordava tutte le sensazioni che aveva provato ed erano state decisamente piacevoli. Perché non riusciva a pentirsi di nulla? Gli era piaciuto? No, non è possibile, era stato assalito….ma che cavolo stava pensando! L'aveva voluto anche lui. Era anche colpa sua… No! Era tutta colpa di Blaine Anderson e dei suoi occhi, e della sua voce eccitante… No! No! NO! A Kurt non piaceva Blaine Anderson! E' escluso! Non era il suo tipo assolutamente. Con un sopirò uscì dalla doccia e, dopo essersi asciugato, infilò un paio di pantaloni sportivi e una felpa. Una tuta in pratica. Kurt Hummel aveva appena indossato una tuta. Era messo peggio di quanto credesse…

Scese al piano di sotto ed andò in cucina iniziando a preparare la cena sapendo che la sua famiglia sarebbe tornata entro mezzora. Aveva appena finito di cucinare il pollo quando la porta di casa si aprì e dopo pochi secondi entrarono in cucina suo padre, Carole e Finn. Si sedettero tranquillamente al tavolo ed iniziarono a mangiare chiacchierando del più e del meno quando una domanda fece irrigidire Kurt:"Ehi Kurt! Che hai fatto con Anderson durante il Glee! Sei corso via appena ha finito di cantare e lui è uscito poco dopo!" Fantastico! Ovviamente Finn non aveva la capacità di pensare che fosse meglio non parlarne con suo padre nella stanza. Infatti Burt smise di parlare con Carole e puntò gli occhi addosso a suo figlio. "Ehm…Niente! Io dovevo andare in bagno, sai avevo bevuto un'intera bottiglietta d'acqua prima del Glee! Non ho visto Blaine!" Kurt parlò molto velocemente mangiandosi le parole, cosa che insospettì suo padre che chiese: "Chi è Blaine?"

"Nessuno! Solo un idiota! Non lo sopporto!"

" Allora perché siete entrati nell'aula del coro insieme e lui aveva una mano sul tuo sed…" Finn venne interrotto da Kurt che, improvvisando, si alzò in piedi urlando: "Le patate staranno bruciando!" per poi correre in cucina. Inutile dire che non si vece più vivo quella sera e che la mattina dopo uscì prima per non dover parlare con suo padre. Ogni volta che Burt iniziava l'argomento Blaine, Kurt inventava qualcosa per non parlarne più così suo padre decise di aspettare che suo figlio fosse pronto a parlarne. Nei 10 giorni seguenti Blaine cercò in tutti i modi di attirare l'attenzione di Kurt, che aveva iniziato ad ignorarlo il più possibile. Si avvicinava a lui nel corridoio, in classe si sedeva al suo fianco così come al glee e a pranzo ma Kurt non lo degnava di uno sguardo. Ma ritorniamo a 10 giorni dopo. Kurt stava tranquillamente passeggiando per i corridoio della scuola diretto alla classe di inglese quando qualcuno lo trascinò dentro il bagno per poi sbatterlo al muro iniziando a baciarlo. "Che cavolo stai facendo?" urlò Kurt a Blaine arrabbiato anche se non gli era dispiaciuto molto quel bacio, cosa che il moro aveva capito da come l'aveva ricambiato. "Andiamo principessa! Smettila di fare il difficile e fai quello che vuoi veramente! Lo so che mi vuoi!". "Non dire cavolate Anderson! Non potrei mai volere qualcuno come te!" bugia, molto grande. Kurt era pazzo di Blaine anche se non voleva ammetterlo. "Kurt ti piaccio almeno la metà di quanto tu piaci a me…cazzo!" L'ultima parola la sussurrò. In faccia aveva stampata un'espressione di stupore e rimpianto. Kurt lo guardò piacevolmente sconvolto "I..Io ti piaccio?". "Lo dici come se non fosse stato evidente in queste settimane" commentò il moro con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra che venne subito catturato dalle labbra dell'altro. Fu un bacio molto diverso, non c'era solo eccitazione come quella volta in bagno ma era pieno di pura passione. I due cominciarono ad accarezzarsi e stringersi poi Blaine si strusciò contro Kurt, che era ancora attaccato a muro, facendolo gemere appena le loro erezioni crescenti si scontrarono. Quando Blaine iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia mentre continuava a baciarlo Kurt lo fermò guadagnandosi uno sguardo confuso e un po' frustrato che si trasformo in lussurioso quando disse con voce roca per l'eccitazione: "Voglio andare a casa tua!". Blaine annuì impercettibilmente e lo prese per mano trascinandolo fuori dalla scuola.

**Note dell'autrice.**

Innanzitutto scusate il ritardo ma mi sono trasferita in Olanda da una settimana quindi potete capire quanto sono impegnata. Volevo aggiornare ieri visto che era il mio compleanno ma poi mi hanno tenuta impegnata i miei parenti e non ce l'ho fatta. Ora passiamo al capitolo. Qui abbiamo le seghe mentali di Kurt e la dichiarazione di Blaine. Lo so che faccio molti salti temporali ma come vi ho già detto voglio passare alla vera storia ovvero la gravidanza. Qui Blaine probabilmente sembra meno Badboy ma nei prossimi capitoli ritornerà come prima. Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuto.

Ringraziamenti:

Grazie alle 8 persone che hanno recensito lo scorso capitolo.

Grazie alle 35 persone che seguono la storia!

Grazie alle 6 persone che l'hanno messa nelle ricordate.

Grazie alle 15 (cavolo non riesco ancora a crederci) persone che l'hanno messa nelle preferite. Non me lo merito ma grazie comunque!

Grazie a chi legge e basta.

Grazie ancora all'amore della mia vita, a mia moglie, alla mia Beta, al Kurt del mio Blaine, alla mia bellissima Lilly. Sei stupenda amore 3

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate del capitolo.

A presto, spero.

Un bacio

Ju


	4. Chapter 4

**VI** **PREGO NON UCCIDETEMI! **

A Mary e ai 1025 fan della nostra pagina di Glee.

Siete fantastici!

Ti amo Mary 3

**Impossible**

Kurt camminò per il corridoio del McKinley in cerca di Blaine. Da quando aveva perso la verginità con lui non si era più fatto sentire e questo aveva fatto sì che Kurt si sentisse deluso da se stesso per esserci cascato. Dopo una settimana non c'era ancora traccia del moro. Con un sospiro chiuse l'armadietto e si incamminò verso la classe di francese, il primo corso della giornata.

La lezione stava passando molto lentamente il ragazzo non si sentiva bene aveva una forte nausea probabilmente dovuta all'influenza che era in circolazione in quel periodo. Stava per correggere la professoressa poiché aveva detto una parola inesistente in francese quando un attacco di vomito lo fece alzare e correre in bagno sotto le urla scioccate e arrabbiate dell'insegnate. Tempo di arrivare in bagno e vomitò l'anima. Stette in bagno per dieci minuti buoni poi ritornò in classe spiegando alla prof cosa fosse successo venendo immediatamente mandato in infermeria.

Dopo neanche un'ora si ritrovò di nuovo in bagno quindi chiamarono suo padre che venne a prenderlo, tecnicamente era maggiorenne ma non era in grado di guidare. La giornata passò tra lunghe dormite e corse in bagno. Alle nove si mise di nuovo a letto senza neanche fare il suo rituale di idratazione, troppo esausto per fare qualsiasi cosa. Si addormentò praticamente subito e il suo subconscio gli fece sognare l'ultima volta che aveva visto Blaine Anderson.

_Il viaggio in macchina durò così poco che neanche si accorsero di essere già a casa di Blaine, la tensione sessuale mandava scariche elettriche tra i due ragazzi. Quando entrarono in casa le loro labbra si unirono mentre il più basso spingeva l'altro contro la porta. Una voce ansimante disse "Andiamo in camera" e subito si ritrovarono sul letto uno sopra l'altro a baciarsi e toccarsi ovunque. Presto le loro camicie si ritrovarono a terra da qualche parte e la bocca del moro iniziò ad esplorare il torace candido di Kurt lasciando segni rossi ovunque facendolo gemere quando si dedicò dei suoi capezzoli rosati. Si spogliarono del tutto mentre il biondo arrossiva, subito rassicurato dallo sguardo eccitato dell'altro. Dopo essersi scambiati altri baci si toccarono a vicenda finchè Kurt lo pregò di farlo suo. Blaine lo preparò dolcemente ,facendo attenzione a non fargli del male, poi entrò dentro di lui facendo gemere molto forte l'altro che, quando si eccitava, diventava molto acuto*. Quando il moro gli toccò la prostata, Kurt si lasciò andare ad un urlo di piacere e, dopo poche spinte, venne fortissimo come mai prima, quasi svenne dall'intensità dell'orgasmo. Venne raggiunto poco dopo da Blaine che si riversò dentro di lui. Solo allora si resero conto di essersi dimenticati di indossare il preservativo. Fortunatamente entrambi erano puliti* quindi non ci fu nessun problema...o almeno questo credevano. Blaine fece le coccole a Kurt poi entrambi si addormentarono abbracciati. Il biondo non si aspettava che sarebbe stato così dolce._

Dopo essersi svegliato piuttosto eccitato, Kurt si fece una doccia fredda poiché era troppo tardi per masturbarsi. Mentre faceva la doccia la nausea lo assalì di nuovo come il giorno prima. Burt decise di non mandare il figlio a scuola, da cosa aveva letto sull'influenza durava massimo tre giorni ed era meglio stare a riposo durante essi.

Il terzo giorno Kurt non era migliorato.

Il quarto giorno Burt iniziò a preoccuparsi.

Il quinto giorno i due si ritrovarono dal medico.

La dottoressa Parker era una signora di 30 anni con un dolce sorriso che le illuminava gli occhi azzurri. Lavorava solo da 5 anni ma era davvero brava nel suo mestiere. Aveva uno studio privato nel centro di Lima ed aveva diverse specializzazioni tra cui malattie e geni rari. Kurt odiava i dottori ma, appena vide il sorriso rassicurante della dottoressa, si tranquillizzò e si sedette su una delle sue sedie che si trovavano davanti alla scrivania. Il ragazzo fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla stanza: le pareti erano color ocra, aveva diversi quadri raffiguranti paesaggi estivi appesi su esse. Dietro alla scrivania c'erano delle cornici al cui interno poteva vedere la laurea della dottoressa e le varie specializzazioni. Tipico dei medici, pensò Kurt. "Allora Kurt, come mai sei qui? Tuo padre mi ha detto che hai la nausea e attacchi di vomito da 5 giorni quindi possiamo escludere la nuova influenza che ha colpito milioni di americani. Potresti descrivermi bene i tuoi sintomi?" chiese gentilmente la signora Parker. Kurt apprezzò molto il fatto che parlasse direttamente con lui, in fondo era un adulto adesso. "Prima sto bene poi di colpo mi viene la nausea e vomito tanto, sopratutto quando sento l'odore del cibo. A volte mi gira la testa e dormo tantissimo perchè mi stanco facilmente" Dalla faccia della dottoressa Kurt capì che sospettava qualcosa "Kurt hai avuto rapporti sessuali con un ragazzo?" chiese dopo un po' facendo sì che Burt quasi svenne e Kurt arrossì tantissimo mentre annuiva. "Kurt penso di sapere cosa hai ma voglio controllare quindi devo farti un'ecografia e delle analisi delle urine" Dopo che il medico consegno un vasetto trasparente a Kurt, il ragazzo andò in bagno per riempirlo di urina poi torno indietro e il medico lo diede ad un collega per farlo analizzare poi fece cenno a Kurt di stendersi sul lettino.

Kurt si tolse la maglia e si mise sul lettino, il medico gli abbassò un po' i pantaloni e i boxer poi lo avvertì che avrebbe provato un po' freddo e gli mise del gel sulla pancia poi gli passò lo strumento per fare l'ecografia sulla pancia e sullo schermo apparì l'interno di essa. Dopo aver esaminato per bene il suo addome la dottoressa fece un'espressione che era un misto tra lo stupore e l'eccitazione poi disse: "Kurt, ora vediamo i risultati delle anilisi delle urine ma se il mio sospetto è giusto potresti scioccarti un po' quindi voglio chiederti una cosa, hai mai sentito parlare del gene _carrier* _Al cenno negativo di Kurt continuò "Il gene carrier è un gene molto raro e poco conosciuto dalla gente comune. E' un gene che hanno alcuni maschi, per adesso ne sono stati scoperti 10 in tutto il mondo, e permette agli uomini di rimanere incinti. Sicuramente ce ne sono di più al mondo ma in genere si scopre dopo un rapporto sessuale gay non protetto. Come il tuo. Non avete usato il preservativo vero? " Kurt annuì sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Burt. In quel momento arrivò il collega della dottoressa con in mano le analisi, la Parker diede un'occhiata poi si girò verso di Kurt e disse: "Kurt, aspetti un bambino"

La mente di Kurt si affollò di pensieri.

Non è possibile!

Deve essere uno scherzo!

Oddio che faccio adesso?

Il ragazzo si ritrovò a terra senza sensi.

Note.

*erano entrambi puliti: Non avevano malattie sessualmente trasmissibili (tipo AIDS)

*quando si eccitava, diventava molto acuto: Cit. Chris Colfer riferito a se stesso

*carrier: è il nome che usano nelle fanfiction americane di questo tipo

**L'angolo di Ju**

CIAO A TUTTI!

SCUSATE TANTISSIMO!

Ho avuto un bel po' di problemi e di impegni per cui non sono riuscita a trovare il tempo di scrivere, mi dispiace davvero tanto!

Alcuni di voi hanno smesso di seguirmi visto il ritardo degli aggiornamenti, me lo merito purtroppo! T_T

Allora passiamo al capitoletto, cosa ne pensate?

Ho deciso di scrivere la scena smut come flashback e di farla più dolce per farvi vedere il cambiamento di Blaine. La dottoressa Parker la vedremo di nuovo in futuro, vi piace come personaggio? Qui non c'è Blaine ma nel prossimo capitolo lo rivedremo e ci sarà anche la sua reazione alla gravidanza di Kurt, cosa vi aspettate?

Spero davvero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.

RINGRAZIAMENTI:

Grazie alle 44 persone che seguono la storia.

Grazie alle 9 che l'hanno messa tra le ricordate.

Grazie alle 15 che l'hanno messa tra le preferite

Grazie a chi recensisce, siete fantastici!

Grazie a Mary, il Blaine del mio Kurt, la mia Beta per questo capitolo, una persona fantastica a cui tengo tantissimo 3

Ditemi cosa ne pensate, anche per messaggio privato va bene =)

Alla prossima

Ju

P.S. Non ho il tempo di inviare un messaggio a tutti, scusate 3


	5. Chapter 5

Ho aggiornato in fretta per ringraziarvi di non avermi uccisa! ^_^

Spero che dopo questo capitolo non mi uccidiate! 3

**Alone**

Kurt si riprese dopo 5 minuti. Appena aprì gli occhi si specchiò in quelli preoccupati del padre e si sentì un po' in colpa per la sua reazione, non che potesse controllarla ma odiava far star male suo padre. Una volta ripreso al cento per cento si sedette di nuovo sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania e la dottoressa riprese a parlare "Allora, è una situazione molto difficile anche perché sei molto giovane! Volendo puoi prendere in considerazione l'aborto, non rischieresti nulla" Sentendo quelle parole, Kurt si irrigidì e subito disse "Vuoi che uccida mio figlio? Non ci penso minimamente!" Non gli importava quanto fosse difficile la situazione, era suo figlio! Essendo gay non aveva mai pensato di poter avere un figlio suo senza adozione o madri surrogato,non avrebbe ucciso il suo piccolo per nessuna ragione al mondo. La dottoressa gli stampò le immagini dell'ecografia, anche se non si distingueva ancora nulla, poi gli prescrisse delle vitamine apposta per dare tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno al bambino.

Una volta tornati a casa i due Hummel si sedettero in silenzio sul divano. "Mi dispiace tanto" sussurrò Kurt. "Non potevi saperlo, mi dispiace solo che tu abbia sprecato la tua prima volta con il primo che ti è capitato davanti" disse Burt. Nel viaggio in macchina Kurt gli aveva parlato di Blaine e di come adesso non lo sentisse più e si sentisse estremamente in colpa. "Sono stato uno stupido! Non volevo deluderti! Devo dirgli del bambino?" chiese Kurt insicuro. "E' suo padre ha il diritto di saperlo, sappi solo che qualunque cosa accada io per te ci sarò sempre!" Kurt abbracciò forte il padre. "Ti voglio bene, papà!"

Blaine in quei giorni era rimasto chiuso in casa a pensare. Aveva fatto l'amore per la prima volta. Certo, non era vergine ma aveva sempre e solo fatto sesso. Era terribilmente confuso perché quello che provava per Kurt non l'aveva mai provato per nessuno. Aprì il cassetto del suo comodino e tirò fuori una foto raffigurante una donna bassa con i capelli neri e i tratti asiatici e un uomo di statura media occidentale che si tenevano abbracciati mentre sorridevano ad un bambino sui 5 anni dai folti capelli ricci. Una lacrima rigò il volto di Blaine e cadde sulla foto. "Cosa posso fare?" chiese in un sussurro. Il rumore di una porta sbattuta piuttosto forte lo fece sussultare. Corse a chiudere a chiave la porta di camera sua e prese l'Ipod mettendo la musica al massimo per non sentire le urla del suo patrigno. Il cellulare gli vibrò nella tasca. Era un messaggio da Kurt. Un sorriso gli si formò sul volto finchè non lesse il contenuto.

_Incontriamoci davanti a casa tua fra mezzora. Dobbiamo parlare._

Era questo il messaggio che Kurt aveva inviato a Blaine. Ora si trovava sotto casa del moro sperando che sarebbe venuto.

Erano passati 10 minuti dall'orario previsto e il riccio non si era fatto vivo. Kurt stava per accendere il motore dell'auto quando la portiera si aprì ed entrò Blaine dicendo: "Di cosa vuoi parlare, dolcezza?"

Kurt prese un respiro profondo poi parlò: "Ieri sono andato dal medico e ho scoperto una cosa. Una cosa molto importante, una conseguenza del non aver usato il preservativo…" "Oh mio dio hai qualche malattia?" lo interruppe Blaine. "No, Blaine. Hai mai sentito parlare del gene portatore?" Al cenno negativo dell'altro proseguì "Il gene portatore è un gene rarissimo che permette hai maschi di poter rimanere incinti… Ecco… io ho quel gene."

"S-Stai scherzando, vero?" A quel punto il biondo prese i fogli che le aveva dato la dottoressa e li fece leggere a Blaine che rimase scioccato. "Tu…Tu non sei normale! Non voglio avere niente a che fare con te" disse a Kurt. "Blaine è di tuo figlio che stiamo parlando!" "Io non voglio avere niente a che fare con te e con lui! Lasciami in pace! Non cercarmi!" disse il moro scendendo dalla macchina sbattendo la portiera lasciando Kurt in lacrime completamente da solo.

**Angolo di Ju**

Se mi uccidete non saprete mai il finale!

No, ok a parte gli scherzi qui abbiamo un BadBoy Blaine molto confuso, non potevo fargli accettare la cosa tranquillamente! Questo capitolo ce l'avevo in mente da prima di scrivere la fan fiction ma non mi convince per niente quindi fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!

Questo capitolo non è molto lungo ma volevo finirlo in quel modo, poi ho aggiornato molto in fretta!

Il prossimo aggiornamento non so quando sarà!

Grazie a chi ha messo la storia tra le Seguite/ricordate/preferite e soprattutto grazie a chi recensisce!

Grazie alla mia bellissima Beta Mary perché è stupenda!

A presto

Un bacio

Ju

P.S. Se volete seguirmi richiedete l'iscrizione qui: groups/481979808478892/

Io sono Kurtie GA Hummel! ^_^


End file.
